Alone Now
by UKChuckster
Summary: One-shot, set whilst Chuck and Sarah are on the run in Season 2, before Barstow.


**Alone Now**

**Set during season 2, between _vs. the First Kill _and _vs. the Colonel_ (i.e., when they're on the run).**

_~Disclaimer: Chuck belongs to NBC and Warner Bros., not me. If it is for sale, please let me know so I can buy it. However, until then, I make no money from this. I'm not sure who 'I Think we're Alone Now' belongs to, but it's not me. Please don't sue me!~_

_Children behave,  
__That's what they say when we're together,  
__And watch how you play,  
__They don't understand,  
__And so we're…_

Chuck watched her out of the corner of his eye, focussing on each individual feature of her: the way her face was scrunched up into a frown that would have been adorable if they weren't fleeing for their lives; the way her eyes darted rapidly between the three mirrors, the road, and spending most of their time him, which was weirdly both disconcerting and reassuring at the same time; the way her golden hair was fluttering in the gentle breeze that flooded the Porsche through the open-top roof, and the way her fringe was held in place by the pair of D&G sunglasses perched on her forehead. His eyes drifted towards her hands, gripping the steering wheel tightly; her white knuckles the only sign that she was under an unimaginable amount of stress. Why was she doing this? Throwing away her entire life, her career, for him, a guy who sits at home playing video games and works in a Buy More. Who was he kidding? She wasn't doing this for him. She was doing it because he was the Intersect, and it was "her job to protect him," as she had so succinctly put it earlier. But then his eyes focussed on the small silver bracelet still attached to her wrist, the small love heart dangling from its centre.

_Running just as fast as we can!  
__Holdin' on to one another's hand!  
__Tryin' to get away into the night,  
__And then you put your arms around me,  
__And we tumble to the ground,  
__And then you say…_

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand wrap around his own, squeezing it gently. He looked down, to find he had been gripping the edge of his seat so hard, his nails had begun to rip into the leather. Sarah was just making sure he didn't wreck her car. But she didn't let go, she just held it, squeezing gently and even holding it whilst she changed gears. He looked up at her, and she smiled softly at him, though her eyes betrayed her worry, he could tell the smile was genuine, and he smiled back as she slowed down and drifted into the inside lane; for his benefit, presumably, so that she could let go of his hand. But she didn't.

_I think we're alone now,  
__There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
__I think we're alone now,  
__The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

He rubbed the inside of her hand with his thumb; feeling how soft it was, brushing gently over the small callouses on her fore- and middle fingers—her trigger fingers—tracing her hand lines, savouring every moment. Because this was real. There was no reason to have a cover, and he could tell; from the way she reassuringly tightened her grip when they accelerated, from the way some hope and happiness was added to her worried and tired eyes when she smiled at him. And now, from the way she was intensely looking at him, as he suddenly realised they had stopped on the hard shoulder. He felt her bright blue eyes boring into him, as he looked back at her just as intently; studying the way her hair fringe, just visible under the sunglasses, framed her forehead, and as his eyes followed her nose, the way her lips were slightly parted.

"You okay?" she breathed, so quietly he barely heard her.

He nodded back, swallowing, and not trusting himself to speak. She was still holding his hand.

"Sure?" she asked again, leaning in ever so slightly.

He nodded again, subconsciously mirroring her actions, so that their noses were almost touching; hands still locked together next to the handbrake.

_Look at the way,  
__We gotta hide what we're doin',  
_'_cause what would they say,  
__If they ever knew,  
__And so we're…_

Abruptly, he broke out of his reverie, as she jumped back. He noticed that there was a police car screaming past, blue lights flashing and sirens squealing. She turned back to look at him, her eyes laced with regret as she pulled back into the inside lane, accelerating up to speed. He looked down at the hands, still intertwined—she hadn't let go once—and it was his turn to squeeze, as he felt her thumb brush softly against his palm.

_Running just as fast as we can…_

_~Fin~_

**So that's that, I hope you like it :). BLP is in progress, I've had one of the scenes written for a while now (I'm sure you can guess which one ;) ), and I'm just finishing up the rest.**

**On a slightly related note: I'm also working on a joint project with LLC, under the name LLCandUKC, so keep an eye out for that! :D.**


End file.
